


Imagine

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Consent, M/M, Naughty, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: The gang is getting a lecture in class. Unbeknownst to the class, a little fun is going on behind the scenes. Or is it?NSFW! Explicit material! Naughty things are here!





	Imagine

“…S..Sora..”

His name was called. Yes, he heard it, but he won’t respond. Not now and he’ll probably respond back anyway.

”..Nngh... S..So-“

…Yes! Another one from him. He must be doing pretty good so far. His lover hasn’t said anything about NOT wanting this yet...

Another day in class. Everyone was there and listening to yet another lecture about how different combos are good against a strong opponent in Duel Monsters. The blue haired duelist, Sora, already knew all these combos. Hell, he probably taught himself a couple of them!

Sora nibbled his lip. No, it wasn’t out of annoyance or the like. He didn’t really mind these lectures after all even though he already knew a great deal about Duel Monsters. These were really to kill the time. Just something to ease the boredom.

He looked to his right. A classmate, as well as friend, sat next door, arms folded over the table and appearing to be listening. Sora’s lip bit down harder.

”..So- ..M-more! ..D-don’t stop..”

Heh. Fun. Pretty soon. Pretty soon. Yuya.

Sora turned away. Licking his lips he wondered what he would taste like anyway. True it would be impossible to get away with that in class, but just the idea alone... Sora groaned.

Looking around he saw all eyes towards the front. Good. Using the opportunity Sora eased a finger into his mouth and closed his eyes. Yuya.. He slowly moved his tongue against the digit hearing Yuya’s soft gasp followed by struggled moans feeling palms resting against his head nails scrapping against his scalp...

Sora licked the tip. Yuya thrust forward.

Eyes opened for a second to check his surroundings. Some lecture was being given about not underestimating your opponent no matter the situation because that monster he put down with 0 ATTK or that face down card could be something that could turn the duel in their favor. Heh. Remember Yuya?

Speaking of he turned his head just in time to see Yuya take care of an itch on his arm then rest his arms down so his fingers entwined in a half clasp motion, thumbs rubbing against the other. Sora grinned. You naughty boy!

He released his hold with his mouth to replace it with his hands, a thumb rubbing the hole on the tip. Yuya grew steadily harder as he worked, breathing growing more rapid by the minute. His self-control growing thinner by the second with wanting to just thrust himself into that delicious heat once again. So close...

Sora licked the tip tongue sliding slightly inside the hole. A sudden yelp and fierce thrust forward was Yuya’s response, mouth agape and just wanting to cry out his moans of pleasure! Damn it, Sora!! We have to be careful!! But don’t you worry. I’ll get you back. Just wait…

Sora licked his lips. His Yuya’s such a naughty boy...

But he should be more careful. Also, they need to finish soon. The bulge in Sora’s pants is getting pretty uncomfortable...

..But a little more teasing wouldn’t hurt.

Sora lowered himself so he could take one of Yuya’s testicles in his mouth. He sucked on the ball, Yuya fisting his hair body near shaking its need to cum is so high. He released it his lips making a ‘pop’ sound before taking the second testicle in his mouth. Yuya’s eyes closed tightly, mouth agape and panting.

Glazed, lust filled eyes stared at Yuya. Mmm if only he could touch him... If only he could suck him like that. Yuya would definitely come back for more. Sora would be throwing Yuya on an incredibly soft and sturdy bed, on top of him kissing the duelist senseless, hands exploring, clothes being ripped off, Yuya throwing his head back to moan loudly and cry out Sora’s name as he did as he pleased.

Sora whipping out a bottle of lube, he puts Yuya’s ankles on his shoulders to prepare them. It pours on his hand slapping the two together to rub frantically, warming them, preparing them. Each hand goes to each erection both teens shutter and moan near in sync with the other as the hands pump away. A little more lube is put onto two fingers before Sora eases them inside the other and once prepared the erection presses against the ring as it carefully enters the-

“Sora?”

Sora jumps to the sudden call of his name. “Y-Yes?!”

“Can you tell us the answer to this problem?”

He blinked. Oh! He stood up thankful that Hiragi-Sensei shut off the lights today to use the projector for his lesson. The darkness hides things pretty well at times...

Clearing his throat Sora stood tall and looked over the board. ..He smirked. Really? This one? Oh well. Let’s get this done. Confidence taking over Sora answered the problem.

Hiragi chuckled. “Well done, Sora! As to be expected from you! Now I hope you all got that because-“

Sora sat back down and sighed. Thank God!

“Good job, Sora.”

He looked to his right at the sound of Yuya’s voice. A twitch happened in his pants.

“I wish I could remember that one! For some reason, I tend to forget it.”

“Well,” Sora leaned closer hoping the teacher won’t overhear. Or Yuzu. Especially Yuzu. Or they’ll both face the wrath of her paper fan. “They’re really not that hard once you get used to them. It’s just a matter of strategy and common sense. Kind of like math.”

“Math?” Yuya frowned.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll get it soon enough. If you want I can-”   
Sora stopped. Yuya put a hand on his lower belly, his abdomen, and groaned softly. “..Crap.”

Sora’s mind immediately went there.

Shaking those thoughts away, “Hey. Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah. I think I ate something that doesn’t agree with my stomach. It’s been acting up all day.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine. I think I have something in my pants that’ll help. Let me grab it.”

Pants? Grab? Sora’s eye twitched. Please, PLEASE out of ALL the times don’t let him get a nosebleed! Not here! Not-GOD he really needed to get off!!

“Got it! A couple of chewables that my mom gave me. This should help.”

“Oh. Oh good.”

Sora watched Yuya throw the chewables in his mouth Yuya giving a happy smile in response to his good fortune.

Damn it, Yuya! You’re too fucking cute!

Yuya turned back to the lesson, swallowing his medicine with a quick lick of his lips. ‘Yeah, go ahead and tease me some more..’  
Sora fixed himself straight in the chair, staring ahead like he was listening and proceeded to stare at a spot on the wall. He fixated on that one spot…

Yuya practically chocked Sora his thrust in his mouth was that harsh. Both boys sweaty and hot were so near the point of completion that it was understandable that Yuya would react that way. Sora was remarkably strong enough not to touch himself throughout the whole thing even though he was so hard to the point that it hurt. Yuya’s grasps and scratches, gasps, moans, silent pleas, all were all that the duelist needed.

He tasted precum. Sweet yet salty.

Yuya thrust again and it was about time that Sora took hold of Yuya’s hips as he worked. Can’t have too much moving around there... Sora started a rhythm of thrusting his head back and forth letting the erection slide in and out from the heat, tip hitting the back of the throat. This drove dear Yuya to a deadlock. Eyes half closed, panting, sweating, Yuya sat there and just took his punishment.

Sora sat in that chair staring at that spot. He concentrated so much that an unexpected light moan escaped him. His hand itched to pump his hurt away it hurt so much, it-

”..SORA! I..O-OH MY G-AAHH!!”

Yuya cried out too loud! What the-

“I’M GONNAAA..*loud moan* …SORA!”

Things are getting-

Sora sucked the length, precum spilled onto his taste buds, Yuya sat above him, a slight trail of drool escaped his mou-

Sora closed his eyes. Penis worked against his pants-

Yuya screamed his name, naked body thrust back and forth against the bed as Sora knelt above and giving him the biggest fu-

Close. Almost..to the brink... Can’t..wait..

No one was there. But the blue-haired boy looked down and saw Yuya delivering his promise. Looking so good down on his knees right where Sora can see him wearing that cute top with that teeny tiny miniskirt. He undid Sora’s pants.

“ Yuya-Kun. You sure outdid yourself there. I mean, I never would have dreamed this day would become a reality. You. Sitting before me like this. So obedient and needy.” Sora pet his head. A finger caressed his cheek, the tip playing with his soft, swollen lips. “Such a good kisser..” He grinned. “This will be very useful to me. I mean besides the voicebox..”

Can’t..stand..waiting! Need..

Pants slid off. Yuya got a good look at him. “Well. What do you think? Are you ready? Ready for a good taste?”

Yuya didn’t respond at first. But given a moment a sly smile wormed it’s way onto his lips. “Of course. A promise is a promise after all. I just..can’t help but be excited for this..” He looked up. “I’m hard, Sora. Hard for you. I’ll take you now. To prepare you. For you to lift up this skirt and take this as yours. For only you. Only.” Eyes never leaving the other Yuya grasped Sora’s cock in his hand and slowly moved it toward his-

RELEASE!! ..YUYA!!

”..SORA! ALMOST..T-THERE!!”

Yuya grinned, drool dribbling down his chin he tasted Sora. The receiver tilted his head back moaning caressing the giver’s head like the good servant he is-

“SORA!!”

”..Y-Yuya... Yesss..”

“I’m.. I-AAH! I-I-I’M-”

Sora groaned. CRAP! Hopefully no one heard that! ..Need to... He closed his eyes. Need-

“I’M GONNA-”

Yuya moaned beautifully in Sora’s ear as he was entered. Yuya suggested he sit on his lap as he was played with it was only fair. Hey. Sora can now have free reign to feel up the cheeks barely hiding from that skirt-

”..OH-MY-GO-AAAHH!! ..M-MASTER! ..YES!! TAKE ME! TAKE ME-“

To get-

“-CUM!!”

“NOW!”

OFF!

3!

2!

1!

“So! With that in mind that ends today’s lesson. Make sure to take what you’ve learned not just to use on the battlefield but to use in life as well. Ayu, could you get the lights for us please?”

The short, young girl bobbed her flaming red hair with a nod. In going over to the switch and flipping it up however a frown appeared on her face.

“Hey. Where did Sora go?”

The class turned their heads. The seat next to Yuya’s that once occupied the boy was now bare. Everyone stared at the seat and at themselves in question.

“That’s weird. I saw him come in with us.” Tatsuya stated.

“But I didn’t see him leave,” Futoshi said. “He couldn’t have disappeared.”

Yuzu stared at the seat just as puzzled as everyone. “Yeah... Hey, Yuya. You sit next to him. Do you know where he went?”

”..I..” Yuya looked to his left. “..I don’t know. He was just here a moment ago..”

**********************

A toilet flushed.

Down the hall in the men’s quarters a boy stood inside a closed bathroom stall. One hand was pressed against the wall to help support his fatigued frame, face flushed and sweaty. But even as he felt this way, even in this state with only his pants front open and exposed he knew one thing for sure..

He grinned. Then collapsed on his knees.

It was SO worth it!

Sora sat there in front of the barely used toilet and giggled to himself oh his perdictament sure was funny! The others must be wondering what happened to poor Sora?

Eh. Just an emergency trip to the bathroom.

Yuya will probably think he gave him his illness oh no..

Yuya.

Dear, sweet Yuya.

With his come heither stare, kissible mouth, nice, firm ass…

Hey. Maybe he could get him to do a little more then just slide down that pole at home! Sora chuckled at the thought.

But no matter what the circumstance whether it be real or a nice game of make believe Sora knew of one fact:

His Yuya was indeed a very naughty boy.


End file.
